


the lovers’ routine

by transezreal



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Makeup, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transezreal/pseuds/transezreal
Summary: rakan and xayah’s morning routine goes a little something like this..
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	the lovers’ routine

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i got mad that someone kept putting art of xayah cheating on rakan on my twitter tl so i wrote soft birbs with all the feelings i had

xayah is an early riser. she always has been. it’s in her blood, she thinks, to wake up. well, you know what they say. the early bird gets the worm. xayah is that bird. literally. 

being that xayah is an early riser, it’s only natural that her partner... is not. if left unattended, rakan would sleep until past noon, which just doesn’t work with their plans, their schedule. so not only is xayah his lover, companion, and best friend, she is also his alarm clock. which usually takes form of yelling at him to wake up, and if yelling fails, she drags him out of the cozy tent. ouch. 

this morning is much of the usual. xayah rises with the sun and washes up, dresses and combs her hair into its usual style. then, she wakes rakan up. this time around, she has little patience for a sleeping rakan, so she drags him (gently) out of their tent, and down to the river to wash up. 

she ends up washing rakan’s hair while he pouts about being woken up, but it’s fine. he whines the whole time, key phrases being “miella, how could you?!” but it’s fine. because xayah never could have dreamed to find herself in this position, washing her life partner’s hair as he whines about being awoken. rakan’s whines are annoying, yes, but.. xayah doesn’t truly mind. 

once rakan is dried off and dressed (and still sleepy), it’s time to finish getting ready. they pack up their things, tucking everything into its place in their knapsacks. then, it’s time for what rakan insists should be called “glamour time.”

it’s not a big production, so xayah vetoes the name again and again. “it’s just eyeliner, rakan, not a full makeover. we don’t need to name it.” and rakan whines, but drops it. 

xayah pulls out the vial of.. well, face ink? she isn’t actually quite sure what it is, but it doesn’t hurt their eyes and it washes off easily. she opens it, pulls out the tiny brush, and holds her palm out. rakan places his chin in the center of her palm and closes his eyes. he’s.. definitely not asleep. not at all. 

xayah uses the teeny tiny brush to draw a line of the ink paint over rakan’s lash line, repeating on each eye, then sitting and holding his chin in her palm until it dries. this time, he didn’t even twitch. what a good boy. 

“okay, it’s dry,” she announces, letting go of his chin. rakan wakes up with a jerk, already pouting. xayah just hands him the vial of paint and sits patiently. it’s her turn now. 

rakan gives xayah the same treatment, holding her chin in his palm as she did with him. xayah closes her eyes and rakan gets to work, gently painting along xayah’s lash lines, curling the lines up at the corners of her eyes for a bit of extra fun. he holds xayah until hers is dried, then smooches the top of her head. 

“all done, miella. open your eyes and show me how extra pretty you are!” 

xayah opens her eyes and rakan cheers, picking her up and dancing around to celebrate his successful application of the paint. and xayah lets him, because it’s cute. 

then, it’s time to start the journey again. they finish packing up and venture off together, hand in hand as they travel towards their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked !
> 
> twitter is @rakanstail


End file.
